This disclosure relates generally to deaerating a fluid and, more particularly, to deaerating the fluid without requiring a separate assembly dedicated to deaerating.
Fluid, such as oil, that has been used to cool and lubricate moving components is often recirculated. Fluid mixed with substantial amounts of air is less suitable for cooling and lubricating. Because the fluid mixes with air during use, the fluid is deareated prior to reuse.
Gearboxes include many rotating components that are cooled and lubricated with a fluid. After circulating through the gearbox, the fluid moves through a cylindrical deaerating structure to remove air. The fluid then flows from the deaerating structure to a holding reservoir where it is stored until being moved back into the gearbox.